Black and Blue
by A True Wolf
Summary: Nikolas Wulf is a wolf shifter running for his life. But when he meets Kyra, his whole world changes.
1. Chapter 1

_No, they found me!_ Nikolas thought as he hid behind another tree.

Nikolas spent most his life running from the Hunters. A group of humans that knew exactly what he was. A wolf shifter. Of course not all humans knew about the different shifters that lived in the world. A bullet flew past Nikolas.

_Crap!_ He thought as he started running again.

Nikolas ran as fast as he could. He has had no sleep for the last three days. He has lived off no food and what little water he had in his canteen strapped to his back. With these Hunters tracking him down, he couldn't stop to sleep, eat, or rest. And because of how tired he was, the Hunters were catching up.

" He's slowing down. Now is our chance. Lets get him." Nikolas heard the hunters speed up.

Naturally, the Hunters were in their all terrain vehicles. Bullets flew by him as he used his hands to cover his head. The forest slowly turned to a bare rocky surface.

"He's getting closer to the cliff. We almost got him."

Nikolas skidded to a stop as he hit the edge of the cliff. He looked down at the ravine below. It was steep and jagged. He wouldn't be able to climb down. The Hunter's all stopped. Hunters filed out of the ATV's. They had him trapped.

"Put your hands up Nikolas! Come without a fight and we won't shoot you." The lead Hunter said.

Nikolas growled. He had to get away. He was not going to be caught by these people. He looked back at the cliff. It was his only choice. He was exhausted. This had to end. Slowly, Nikolas raised his hands. Two of the Hunters advanced on him. As soon as they were close enough, Nikolas roared loudly and allowed the last of the of his energy to flow through him. Fur sprouted over his skin. Hands and feet turned into paws. Fangs extended. The Hunters backed away from the jet black wolf.

"Open fire!" The lead Hunter said.

All the Hunters started firing. Nikolas charged the two, dodging as many bullets as he could. A couple hit him and he winced. He felt his energy leaving him. Against his will, he changed back to his human form. Realizing that he could no longer fight, he mad a quick u-turn and bolted toward the edge of the cliff.

"Catch him!" The leader yelled.

Two gave chase but couldn't reach him in time. Nikolas jumped over the edge of the cliff. Rock bit into skin as he hit the wall of the ravine. He rolled down the side and it felt like hours before he finally hit the bottom. Blood drained from his body. Pain surrounded him.

"We lost him, Sir." Nikolas heard in the distance.

"No. Find a way down there and do it now!"

Nikolas was too tired to panic. All he could think of was his promise to his dad and his old pack. _I promise I will not die. I will not give up. I will not stop until I find a way to rebuild our pack._ He had made that promise to his dying dad. The Hunters had attacked while Nikolas was off hunting. They destroyed his entire family. He was the only wolf shifter left. And as the blood slowly pooled around his body, all he could think about was the fact that he had failed. With his last bit of strength, Nikolas howled a mournful song.

_I'm sorry dad. I failed you and the pack. Please forgive me. _He thought as blackness surrounded him.

"Dad, did you hear that?" Kyra asked her dad who was driving the jeep through the canyon.

"Yes, I heard it too. What do you think it was?" Her dad replied. He bounced up and down as the navy blue jeep climbed over rocks and dipped into holes.

"It sounded like a wolf. It sounded like it's sad and hurt." Kyra answered.

"Yep. Poor thing."

Kyra looked down at the ground in front of the jeep. Her dad takes her camping deep in the woods once a year. They were on their way to the camp site. The site was a good 20 miles away from any civilization. Which meant that they would not be disturbed. They packed heavy with everything but the kitchen sink. They had a big tent that was big enough for five people. They had a large survival kit complete with a tracking system, flare gun, and all kinds of medicine and bandages. They had a two month supply of food and water. Extra fuel was hooked to the back of the jeep.

Kyra's thoughts were stopped when she spotted a young man lying on the path.

"STOP DAD!" Kyra yelled.

Her dad slammed on the brakes. As soon as the jeep came to a complete stop, Kyra jumped out and ran to the man. It was easy to tell he had been hurt. Her dad came up to her side.

"Well, he's pretty beat up ain't he. Watch out princess. Let me see him."

Kyra moved away from the man so her dad could get a better look. He squatted next to the man and put his hand up to the mans neck. Her dad stiffened, then quickly moved his other hand to the man's mouth. Her dad started to sweat.

"Kyra, get the first aid kit quickly!" He said.

Kyra fetched the big first aid kit and brought it to her dad. He opened it and pulled out a cloth and some bandages.

"Is he going to be okay dad?" Kyra asked.

"He's barely alive but is living. He's bleeding in man places and needs to be tended to. But I can't do a good job here. I'll bandage him up the best I can for now. We'll take him to the camp site. Go get one of the spare blankets to wrap him in, okay princess."

Kyra ran and got the blanket for the man. She was glad that her dad was a doctor. Dad being what he was would hopefully save this man's life. Once her dad had him all bandaged up, and they had him wrapped up in the blanket, Kyra helped her dad move him into the back of the jeep. And they were off.

Nikolas caught the smell of cooked meat and vegetables. He could hear the fire crackling near by. He was lying on something soft. Where was he? He tried to move his left leg and pain shot up his back. The pain caused him to grunt.

"He's coming to." A female voice said.

Slowly, Nikolas opened his eyes and saw a beautiful girl sitting next to him. She had short brown hair and sharp green eyes.

"How do you feel Mister?" She asked.

"I hurt a little. Where am I?" Nikolas asked the girl.

"Your at my camp site. Me and my dad found you lying in the canyon, and you were nearly dead. We brought you here and my dad doctored you up."

Nikolas sniffed the air. The smell of food called out to the wolf spirit inside him. He was so hungry. The girl must have realized he was hungry.

"Would you like some food? We have some fish and potatoes." She asked.

This girl and her dad had saved his life. Even though he was hungry, he didn't want to eat their food. "No, I'm not hungry." He said.

The girl laughed. "You know your a horrible liar. I'll fix you a plate."

The girl fixed him a plate and handed it to him. He sighed and tried to sit up. Pain lanced through him when his left leg moved. He let out a small yell at the pain and laid back down.

"Kyra!" A male came running up to them. He dropped the wet shirt he must have been washing.

"Dad, the man woke up. He acted like he was hungry so I fixed him a plate of food. When he went to sit up, he yelled." The girl said to her dad. "By the way." She said looking back at Nikolas. "I'm Kyra and my dad is Ben. Whats your name?"

"My name is Nikolas."

"Well it is nice to meet you Nikolas, even under these circumstances." Ben said.

"It is nice to meet you as well. I suppose I should thank you for saving my life. It was very kind of you to help me like that." Nikolas said.

"It was no problem." Ben said with a smile.

These two were kind people. They helped him when they didn't even know him. Just then, all of what had happened earlier today flooded back into his mind. It was night now and the Hunters were bound to be on his trail any time soon. And if these nice people were caught helping him, they would get into serious trouble.

"Um... listen, thanks for everything but I should really leave." Nikolas went to sit up again. A hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I'm sorry son but your not going anywhere. Your leg is broken and your body is very weak right now. I am a doctor and I know physical neglect when I see it. You have gone at least three says with out food and very little water. You have not slept in a while as well. Your in no condition to travel." Ben pushed his shoulder back down.

Nikolas lifted up more. Even if he was weak, he was still stronger than this man. Plus, because he was a shifter, his leg would heal back in two to three days, four or five tops.

"Look, I'm very thankful for the help but you don't need an extra on your camping trip. I'll just leave and you and your daughter can get back to your trip." Nikolas replied.

"Well I can't just let you leave with an injured leg. Your staying. We have plenty of food and water. There's enough room in the tent for five people. And it's dark out." Ben pushed back harder.

"Trust me, I'm more trouble then I'm worth. You do not want me around."

Kyra's hand joined her dad's as they both pushed against Nikolas. Unable to fight them both, Nikolas gave up and laid back down.

"There now. Kyra will help you sit up to eat while I set you up a place in the tent." Ben said.

Kyra helped her dad move Nikolas into the tent. Once he was covered up, Nikolas practically pass out. Kyra left the tent to help her dad clean up the camp. She gathered the dishes up from dinner and carried them over to the river where her dad was washing them.

"Dad, here is the rest of the dishes." Kyra placed the dishes next to him.

"Thanks princess." Her dad smiled.

"Do you think Nikolas will be alright?" She asked as she helped clean the dishes.

"He'll be just fine. However, there is something weird about him. He seems like a real nice guy but the way he talked, he made himself sound like he's being hunted or something."

"I'm sure he just said that cause he doesn't want us to worry about him." Kyra finished the plate she was washing and grabbed another one.

"I figured that too. But he was in pretty bad shape when we found him. He hadn't eaten in at least three days and sleep was the same way. Yet he doesn't seem like the kind of person who would neglect their body like that."

Kyra agreed with her dad. Nikolas did seem a bit strange. How did he end up at the bottom of that canyon.

"Also, if you noticed, he is very muscular. His skin is tanned. And he's not stranger to pain. Which means what ever he does involves strong physical labor. He works outside a lot. And he has been injured many times before. The only thing I don't get is how did he get the way he was when we found him?"

Kyra wondered that too. But would Nikolas tell her about it? It really wasn't any of her business. But she couldn't help but wonder.

Nikolas woke feeling stiff and hungry. His mouth was dry and his leg ached. When he finally opened his eyes, he found himself alone in the big tent.

"Kyra, you want to go check on Nikolas?" Nikolas heard Ben say.

"Sure thing dad." Kyra said.

Nikolas quickly shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He heard the zipper on the tent move as Kyra came in. Her hand touched his bared chest. Her hand was soft and warm as it moved over his chest.

"Dad wasn't kidding when he said you were buff. Was he big guy? And your skin is a perfect tan. I wonder what color eyes you have to go with this short black hair of yours."

_Blue. My eyes are blue. But I doubt they are as beautiful as yours._ He thought.

"Your abdomen ain't to bad either. I wonder how many abs you have on you."

Nikolas felt her hand move lower. Then he felt the blanket move away from his abs.

"You have quite a pack on you big guy. Lets count and see just how many."

Nikolas felt her move her fingers as she counted.

"One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six." She counted. "Six rock hard abs."

She chuckled as she gently traced her finger up the middle cress of his abs. His stomach and arms twitched. His mouth couldn't hold back the laugh that came out. He couldn't help it. He was so ticklish there.

"I knew you were awake before I came in here." She laughed as Nikolas opened his eyes. "Wow! Your eyes are a piercing aqua blue. That defiantly goes with that black hair of yours."

"What a way to wake up. How did you know I was awake before you came in?"

"I didn't till you told me just now."

Nikolas laughed. Kyra laughed too.

"Kyra? He okay in there?" Ben called.

"Yeah dad. He's awake." Just then, Nikolas's stomach decided to growl. Kyra laughed again. "And he's hungry dad."

"Well help him out here so that we can eat." Ben said.

Kyra helped Nikolas get out of the tent and over to the fire. The doctor had already put a splint on his leg. At least it wouldn't heal crooked. They ate breakfast together in silence. The silence was broken by a wolf howl.

"Dad, do you think that was the same howl we heard last night?" Kyra asked.

"No this one sounds scared. I'm going to check it out. You stay here with Nikolas." Ben said.

Kyra nodded and Ben grabbed a gun and ran toward the howl. Kyra looked at Nikolas.

"Last night, on our way up the canyon, me and dad heard a wolf howl. It was deeper than that one we just heard. The one we heard sounded sad and hurt. Like it was in pain. Then, about five minutes later, we found you."

Nikolas gulped. Had they heard him howl before he passed out? That would be bad if they figured out it was him that howled. Nikolas was sure that they didn't know what he was. He couldn't let them figure it out either. He had to get away from these people soon.

Ben came back into view. He put the gun down and sat back in his spot in front of the fire.

"Did you find the wolf dad?" Kyra asked.

"Yep. Odd thing was, the wolf had been tranquilized. Who ever did it just left him there. They must have been looking for a specific wolf or something."

Nikolas paled. The Hunters were looking for him. He would be caught soon if he didn't get moving.

"Nikolas? Are you alright son?" Ben asked looking at Nikolas.

"Uh.. yeah. I'm fine. Just worried about that wolf is all."

Ben nodded and went on talking to Kyra. All Nikolas knew was he had to get away from these people as soon as possible. He would have to get away tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Every one was asleep. Kyra was next to her dad, both sleeping soundly. Nikolas quietly left the tent with his only possessions. His blue jean shorts that Ben had washed for him. The same one that Ben and Kyra had found him in. His leg hurt with every step he took. He headed toward the city about twenty miles away. There he would be able to hide till he was able to heal. He felt really bad about for leaving Kyra without an excuse. But he just had to get away. Once he was about a mile from the camp site, he had to sit and rest his leg. He wished he knew where his canteen was. At least he would have some water.

He worried about the family he had just left behind. But he had to keep going. He went to stand but the pain in his leg intensified as he put his weight on it. The pain made him see stars. He changed into his wolf form so that he could favor his leg more. Yet, as he put his weight in his leg again, even more pain shot through him. The change must have agitated the injury as he shifted. Blackness crept into his vision. Nikolas tried to fight it but was unable to stop himself from passing out.

Kyra was so upset when she woke up to find Nikolas gone. As much as she hated to admit it, there was something about him that she had loved from the start. When she woke her dad to tell him, he didn't seem surprised.

"Don't worry princess. We'll go out and look for him. He couldn't have gotten far with that leg." He said.

"Okay. Which way do we start?"

"Lets start this way princess."

They headed south toward the city. They called out for him. They left no stone unturned. About a mile and a half away, they found a black wolf laying under a tree. He was whimpering and seemed hurt.

"Dad, he's hurt. Can you help him?" She asked crouching next to the wolf.

"Princess, I'm not a vet."

Kyra knew that. Yet she felt that there was something about this wolf that made her want to help him.

"Please daddy. I know you aren't a vet but he needs help and there's something familiar about him that I can't quite put my finger on." Kyra said petting the wolfs jet black fur.

"Alright princess. You take him back to camp and stay clear of him if he wakes up. Keep the gun near by for protection. I'll keep looking for Nikolas."

Kyra nodded and lifted the wolf into her arms. Together, her and this wolf headed back to camp.

* * *

Nikolas woke again to the sweet smell of food. He slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head. _Crap!_ He thought as he realized that he was back at Kyra's camping spot. To make matters worse, Kyra was watching him intently. She gasped when they made eye contact.

"Your eye look just like Nikolas'. But you can't be Nikolas, can you boy?" Kyra smiled at him.

Nikolas whimpered and sniffed the air. Ben came out of the woods at that time. It was in the afternoon from what Nikolas could tell. Kyra looked at Ben hopefully.

"Sorry Kyra, but I couldn't find Nikolas anywhere."

Kyra's face sunk. Ben look over at Nikolas.

"Hows the wolf doing?" Ben asked.

"I don't know. He just woke up." She looked over at Nikolas too. "How are you, boy? You hungry?"

Nikolas raised his nose in the air and sniffed the food. Ben laughed. "I think he is."

Kyra put what looked like a type of stew into a bowl and sat it in front of Nikolas. Nikolas ate. And as he ate, Kyra began to pet his head.

"He doesn't seem to wild dad." Kyra said as she sat down.

"He sure doesn't." Ben said fixing two more bowls. He handed one to Kyra. Nikolas licked his lips. He had finished his.

"Do you think we can keep him dad?" Kyra asked.

"Well, we'll have to see how he acts. We can keep him till he heals up. After that we'll have to see."

Nikolas gulped. If they kept him, then they would be in danger. Nikolas slowly tried to stand, but yelped from the pain in his leg. Running away like he had had only made it worse. Kyra quickly grabbed hold of him and laid him back down.

"You can't go, boy. Your hurt. Dad, how are we going to keep him from running off before he heals?" Kyra asked holding Nikolas gently. As much as he wanted to deny it, it felt good to be in her arms.

"I'll get the rope from the jeep. We'll tie him to the tree next to the tent until we head to bed. Then we can bring him in."

Nikolas knew he had to get away. Against his better judgment, he began to struggle in Kyra's arms. In the struggle, his leg hit her, causing him to yelp.

"Easy boy, easy. Its going to be okay. You'll be fine. I promise to take care of you." Kyra said calmly petting him. She soothed him when she did that.

* * *

Kyra knew that something was odd about this wolf. But she still couldn't put her finger on it. She tried to but nothing she came up with was even possible. As she watched the wolf through the last three day, she noticed he was laid back and relaxed a lot. But when he heard something, he would snap to attention. He was always alert weather he was relaxing or not.

Now they were sleeping in the tent. The wolf was lying next to her like he always did. His head laid in the crook of her arm. He breathed gently and his paws twitched now and then like he way chasing something. Kyra was almost asleep when bright lights penetrated the walls of the tent. The wolf Shot to attention. A growl came from him.

"Who is outside?" Dad said.

"I don't know dad. Go check." She told him.

Dad got up and opened the tent zipper. "Hey! Turn out those lights!"

"Sir, bring the wolf out to us." Another voice said as the lights went out.

"Are you the owner of the wolf?" Dad asked.

"Sir, this is none of your business. Just give us the wolf." The voice repeated.

"Kyra bring the wolf here." Dad said.

"No! Dad they'll hurt him!"

"Come on. I won't let them hurt him."

Kyra nodded but when you she reached for the wolf, it snarled and backed away.

"It's alright boy."

Kyra lifted the wolf and carried him outside.

"Good. Now put the wolf down and step away from it." The lady standing there was surrounded by men with guns.

"No!" Kyra yelled.

"Then we shoot." The lady raised her hand.

One man raised his gun. Then he fired. Kyra was aware of the wolf jumping out of her arms. But what she wasn't ready for was when the wolf be came a man and took the bullet for her.

That man was Nikolas.

* * *

Nikolas shifted as fast as he could before the bullet hit her. The bullet plunged into his shoulder.

"Well well well. We finally caught up with you. Hiding out with this family. Well we have you now." The lead Hunter said.

"Look, I'll go with you, but you have to leave these people alone." Nikolas said.

"No can do. They have been caught been harboring a shifter. They will be killed as well."

"Then I fight." Nikolas changed back into a wolf and using his extra strength increased his size to about the size of a full grown Clydesdale.

He charged the Hunters. They all opened fire but none of the bullets made it past the thick layer of muscle he had. He slammed his head into the lead Hunter and she went flying. He bit into another Hunter's shoulder and chucked him over his shoulder. The Hunter landed on one of the all terrain vehicles with a thud. Then he charged another Hunter.

"Sir, we aren't getting through. We can't hurt him. What should we do?" One of the Hunters said.

Nikolas tore his claws through another Hunter's back. He yelled out in pain.

"Retreat!" The lead Hunter said. All the men quickly retreated back to the vehicles. The leader looked back at Nikolas. "This isn't over Nikolas!" She yelled as they drove off.

Nikolas turned to find both Kyra and Ben staring at him. He laid his ears back and whined. Kyra looked scared. Nikolas knew he would have to leave now. He turned to leave.

"Wait, don't go!" Kyra yelled out.

Nikolas turned back toward her. She took a step close to him.

"Nikolas? Is that really you?" Kyra asked.

Nikolas whined and nodded. Kyra surprised Nikolas by running to him and hugging his neck.

"Nikolas! I thought you had left forever. But you were with me the whole time. And you saved my life."

"Kyra! Get away from him!" Ben yelled.

"You won't hurt me, will you?" Kyra asked.

Nikolas replied by licking her face. This made her giggle.

"Come on Nikolas. Change back or whatever." Kyra stepped away.

Nikolas pulled all his energy back into one spot in his chest. His heart. Slowly, his fur and claws receded, and his fangs shortened. He stood in front of Kyra and Ben in his human form.

"Wow Nikolas. That was amazing." Kyra said.

"You mean, your not afraid? I didn't freak you out?" Nikolas said back.

"No Nikkie. That was that was amazing." Kyra said hugging him again.

"Nikkie?" Ben said sounding angry.

"Yeah. That's my nickname for him." Kyra said to her dad.

"No Kyra. He has to leave. He's not welcome here anymore." Ben said.

"Dad, you know I'm nineteen years old. I don't have to do anything you tell me. If I wanted to leave with him now, you couldn't stop me? Now do you really want that to happen?" Kyra said in a serious voice.

"Your right Kyra. I can't stop you. But I don't want to be anywhere near him. If you want to be around him so badly then fine. Go." Ben said.

"Dad? You would get rid of me that fast?" Kyra was hurt by her dads words. Nikolas almost hated that man for it.

"No princess. If you want to go with him, then I just want you to be happy. I'll give you my debit card and start a new account. And I'll wire you so much money a month. I just don't want to be anywhere near that boy." Ben said hugging his daughter.

"That won't be necessary." Nikolas spoke out. "She can't come with me anyway. I'm too dangerous to be around and I'm always on the run. Plus I couldn't take her away from you." Nikolas looked at Kyra. "Kyra, your a beautiful, kind young woman. You'll be happier with your dad. I will miss you."

And without giving her time to answer or argue, Nikolas shifted to a normal sized wolf and bolted off into the forest.

* * *

Kyra watched Nikolas run off, leaving her alone with her dad. She didn't want him to leave, but he did.

"Dad, he's... he's gone." Kyra began to cry.

"Here." Kyra heard he dad say. She turned to find him holding her wallet and the keys to the jeep out to her. "The debit card is in you wallet along with a couple hundred bucks to use till I get the other account set up. Take the jeep and go after him before he gets too far away."

"But what about you dad? How will you get home?" Kyra asked taking the stuff.

"Don't worry about me princess, just go and catch up with him before he gets away."

Kyra hugged her dad. "I love you daddy." She told him.

"I love you too princess. Now get going."

Kyra kissed her daddy before hopping into the jeep and starting after Nikolas. She would find him, if it was the last thing she did. Ad if she didn't find him, then it just might be the last thing she did.

* * *

**Please r and r.**


	3. Chapter 3

Nikolas sat next to his fire. He had fished earlier on today. Now, as his fish cooked over the fire, he thought about Kyra. She was probably sad because of him running off like he did. He didn't like having to be that mean. It was one of those things that you do because you love them. Like ripping of a bandage. Quick with as little pain as possible.

But no matter how he tried to make it right in his mind, he just felt like it was not right to hurt her like that. Nikolas sighed. Kyra would get over it at some point. But would he?

Nikolas shot to attention. A vehicles was approaching. It was going slow. Possible the Hunters looking for him. He quickly jumped up into one of the trees and hid among the leaves. If they stopped, he would jump them. Simple as that.

The vehicle came into view. It stopped just below the tree. Nikolas prepared to jump. He was about to spring out to tackle the Hunter. But it wasn't a Hunter that came into view. It was Kyra. Shocked and caught off balance, Nikolas fell off the branch he was on and landed next the Kyra with a thud.

"Ouch!" Nikolas said. He had landed upside down with his legs still in the air.

Kyra laughed. "Quite an entrance you made Nikkie."

"What are you doing here Kyra?" Nikolas asked as he righted himself. He couldn't help but smile. He was happy to see her, but he didn't like her being here either. "I told you, I'm too dangerous to be around."

"Look Nikolas, fact is, I like you. I feel that it is wrong for you to be hunted like some animal."

"Kyra, I AM an animal."

"Not fully. Besides, it's illegal to hunt wolves. Even if they are shifters. Come on and get into my jeep. We'll head back to town where we can hide easier. We'll stay over night in a hotel and if you want, we'll head out in the morning." Kyra doused his fire.

"But Kyra..."

"No but Nikolas. Now get in." Kyra climbed in to the jeep.

Nikolas crossed his arms and stayed put. Unfortunately, his stomach had other ideas. He hadn't gotten to eat cause his fish weren't fully cooked. His stomach let out a loud growl. So loud that Kyra heard it.

"Come on and get in Nikkie. Then we can go get some pizza. How does that sound to you?" Kyra cranked the jeep to life.

Nikolas sighed. It would take him another two hours to catch more fish. He was defeated. He climbed into the jeep and Kyra started off. Nikolas was looking out at the road when Kyra spoke.

"So, if you don't mind me asking. Who are those guys that tried to kill you? What do they want with you?" Kyra asked.

Nikolas sighed. "They are called the Hunters. They are an organization of humans that know of the existence of us shifters. But because the human race fears what it doesn't understand, the Hunters was formed. They live to kill us shifters. They are after me because I am the last of my kind. I am the last wolf shifter."

"Your the last wolf shifter? What happened to all the others?"

"Do you really want to know?"

Kyra nodded. "Start from the beginning."

"Well, I grew up with my mom and dad. I was ten. He was the leader of the wolf shifters. Like regular wolves, we lived in a pack. My mother loved me so very much. And I loved her. But one day, me and my dad went out hunting with the males of the pack. It was hard and we came back with little food. When we got back, we were greeted by a massacre. The pack had been attacked while we were out hunting. I ran to find my mother. And I found her dead in our house. She had been shot right in the heart."

Kyra was silent as she listened.

"We took the pack and moved to a new state. When I was seventeen, I was old enough to hunt on my own. I went out to hunt by my self for the first time. Caught a big deer. I was so happy. I couldn't wait to show my dad what a good job I had done. I headed home. But what I found was a battle. I spotted my dad lying on the ground. He was bleeding badly and was on the edge of death. I was able to get to him and dragged him away. He was dying."

**Flashback**

_Nikolas saw his dad. He was bleeding out of his legs and had holes all over his chest. Blood came out of his mouth and ears. _

"_Dad?" Nikolas said as tears poured down his cheeks._

"_Ni...Nikolas. You have to get away. Th...th...they will get you. Run son!" Dad coughed up blood, it splattered on Nikolas._

"_But dad..." Nikolas went to argue. But his dads body went limp in his arms. His dad was gone. Taken by these people. "Good bye dad. I...I love you. Don't worry. I won't let them catch me. I'll find a way to rebuild our pack. Just tell mom I said I love her."_

_The battle had stopped. All of his family and friends were dead. Blood stained the forest floor. The scent of death filled the air. The humans approached him. _

"_Cheif, isn't that the boy that we say last time we attacked?" One of the humans said._

"_Yes, we saw him and that man cry over the first female we killed. Must have been his mother." Another human said._

"_That must be his dad." The first human replied._

"_Don't worry little one. You'll see your mom and dad again soon. Just hold still."The second human lifted a gun._

_All of the death and blood shed on top of the loss of his dad sent Nikolas over the edge. These people were the same ones that killed his mom. And now they have taken his dad. His wolf went into a feral rage. He changed and attacked._

"Nikolas?" He heard Kyra ask.

Nikolas looked up at her. Tears covered his face. The jeep came to a stop.

"Nikkie?" She asked again, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"My dad died in my arms that night. His blood was all over me. I hated the people that did it. After the Hunters had killed everyone else, they came up to me. I went into a feral rage and shifted. I killed every Hunter that was there. Those people took every thing from me. My mom, my dad, my family, my friends, my home,...and my life. They sent a new group after me. These Hunters have been chasing my every since that night. I have kept my promise not to die or be caught. I fight to live. To survive. With no one left, that's promise is the only thing keeping me alive."

"Oh Nikolas, I'm so sorry." Kyra cried.

"That's why I left you. That's why I wanted you to stay away from me. I can't lose someone I care about again. I can't lose you too."

Kyra started to jeep to moving again. "Don't you think they would give up after a while."

"Kyra they took my dad when I was seventeen. I am now twenty- three years old. They haven't given up and they won't"

"I'm sorry you've lost everything you've ever held close to your heart. And I'm glad you hold me close to your heart too. But I want to help you. Let me help. We'll figure something out. We'll stop those Hunters. Some how."

The rest of the ride to the city was in silence. Nikolas just stared at his pants. His only possession. They had belonged to his dad. It was all he had to his name. Kyra remained silent until they arrived at a pizza place.

* * *

Kyra reached into the back of the jeep and pulled out a short sleeve black shirt the had belonged to her dad.

"Here, you can put this on."

Nikolas did as he was told and slipped the shirt on.

Kyra sat across the booth from Nikolas. He was wearing her dad's shirt. It was really tight on his muscular torso. Kyra looked at Nikolas's face. He was sad and hurt. Then it hit her. He was the wolf that had howled that mournful song. Kyra fought back the tears that came to her eyes. She wanted to distract him.

"Hey, Nikolas?" She said lifting up her drink and taking a sip. They were waiting on their pizza.

"Huh?" Nikolas replied.

"What is a feral rage? You mentioned it earlier but I don't quite understand what it is exactly."

"Well, when emotions or injuries get to be too much for us to handle, the wolf spirit that lives within us surges to the surface. It forces us to change into our wolf form. The wolf takes full control of our body. It attacks anything and everything it considers a threat. Its uncontrollable."

"There has to be some way to calm it down. Oooooo, pizza."

They waiter put the pizza on the table and left the check. Kyra served Nikolas a slice, then gave herself one.

"Well, I remember dad once told me that every shifter has a fated female. This female is the only one who could possible control the wolf inside her mate. But I don't know anyone but you." Nikolas said finishing off his slice in four bites. He grabbed another.

"Oh, I'll help you find her. Then you can rebuild the wolf shifters with her right?"

"No. If I'm not mistaken, the fated female has to be one of your kind. And I'm the only wolf shifter left."

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I forgot."

They finished dinner and went to a near by hotel. They got a room with two beds and called it a night. Kyra wondered if she had hurt Nikolas's feelings at dinner by forgetting about all he had told her. She didn't want there to be any bad feelings between them. Before she could apologize for it, she picked up Nikolas as he slept soundly. Smiling, Kyra drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

Kyra awoke with a start. She heard growling and whimpering. She looked over at Nikolas. He was tossing and turning in his sleep. Kyra quickly moved over to his bed.

"Nikolas? Nikolas, you have to wake up!" Kyra said.

He continued to toss and turn. Whimpering and whining and yelping. Kyra wrapped her arms around his struggling form the best she could. She brought her hand up to his head and gently started petting him gently.

"Shhh. Nikolas be calm. It's okay. I'm right here next to you. Shhh." Kyra said as she petted him.

He continued to struggle and whimper. Kyra tried to think of a way that she could possibly use to calm him down enough so she could wake him. Then she remembered the song her dad used to hum when every she felt sad.

Kyra started humming the song while she continued to pet his head. As she hummed, Nikolas started calming down. His body stopped moving, now he was lying on his back. Kyra moved her hand from his head to his bare chest. She continued to pet him gently while she hummed. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes. He immediately looked at her.

"Kyra." He said in a weak, sleepy voice.

"I'm right here Nikolas. I'm right here." She said still petting him.

* * *

_Nikolas was trapped in the coils of his nightmare. He was back at his old home with his mom and dad next to him. Suddenly, the sky grew dark and his parents disappeared. He called out to them. Tried to find him. He looked everywhere. Then the scene changed to when he was ten. He sat in to house and watched as the Hunter's invaded the quite home. His mom was cooking some vegetables to go with dinner. She was completely unaware of the people in the house until one came up behind her and put a gun up to her back. Right where her heart was. The man pulled the trigger. _

_Nikolas's mom screamed at the pain but died almost instantly. The figure of the man turned to Nikolas. _

"_Did you like the show little boy." The figure said to Nikolas. "Do you like seeing her blood splattered all over the way. She died right here while your out having a good time with your dad. You weren't here to protect her little boy. This is all your fault."_

_The man slammed the gun into Nikolas. The scene changed again. Nikolas was back at the village from when he was seventeen. His dad was preparing dinner for the two of them when he heard something outside. He quickly stood and hurried out side. He saw the humans attacking the pack. He charged into the fight. He wasn't able to get far before the same man that killed his mom cane up and battled with his dad. Nikolas screamed out to warn his dad but it was too late. The man slaughtered Nikolas's dad right in front of Nikolas's eyes._

_Everything went black. Then the man was standing in front of Nikolas. He laughed and laughed._

"Nikolas?"_ Nikolas heard a voice. It was calming and sweet._

_Nikolas turned to see his mom and dad holding a little baby. Nikolas walked up to see the baby. It was Him. They were holding Nikolas as a baby._

"Nikolas, you have to wake up!" _He heard the voice again._

_His mom and dad looked at the baby, then at each other._

"_We've made a good baby Joshua." His mom said._

"_Yes we did, my queen. What will you name him?" Dad said._

"_Nikolas. That is what his name will be." Mom said._

_The baby giggled and reached out for his mothers hand._

"_You like that name, don't you Nikolas. You'll be mommy's big, strong Nikolas."_

"Shhh. Nikolas be calm. It's okay. I'm right here next to you. Shhh." _Nikolas heard that sweet voice again. The words turned into a hum. Humming a beautiful song._

_His parents disappeared and an image of a girl came into view as the humming grew louder. The girl came over to him and hugged him tightly. _

"_It's going to be okay." Kyra said._

Nikolas opened his eyes to find Kyra next to him gently petting his chest.

"Kyra?" He said.

"I'm right here Nikolas. I'm right here." She never stopped petting him.

"Kyra, I watched my parents die right in front of me. The man that did it laughed and told me it was my fault for not being there to protect them. And he's right. It is all my fault."

"No Nikolas. It's not your fault. You couldn't stop it cause you didn't know what was going on. You didn't know it was happening. It's not your fault. It's the Hunter's fault. They are to blame for all of this. No go back to sleep and relax. Tomorrow we'll go get some breakfast and then we'll see if we can't talk to the law about it."

"No Kyra. The law can't know what I am. They'll send an army after me."

"You mean, after us. I'm in on this with you. Now don't think anymore it. Just go back to sleep." Kyra started to get up off the bed.

"Wait!" Nikolas Said.

Kyra stopped and turned.

"Stay with me."

Kyra smiled and climbed under the covers to snuggle up to Nikolas.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope to have chapter four up tomorrow. Stay cool.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kyra pulled her shirt on. She slid her shoes on and got ready to go. Nikolas was still asleep. After the rough night he had, she didn't want him to have to worry about anything. If nothing, she wanted to pamper him in every way she could. After she was dressed, she went over to his bed.

"Nikolas, its time to get up." She gave Nikolas a small shake.

Nikolas sighed as he sat up. He noticed that she was already dressed.

"Why do we have to leave so early. I haven't had a sleep like that I forever."

"What? You tossed and turned all night with nightmares." She smiled at him.

"Normally I get no sleep. I'm always on the run remember."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just wanted us to go out fro breakfast."

"Alright. That sounds good. I'll get dressed." Nikolas went to get up. But Kyra stopped him.

"Nope. I'll get you ready. You just sit there and look sexy."

Before Nikolas could argue, Kyra grabbed the shirt from last night and slipped it over his head. Nikolas laughed at it but lifted his arms anyway.

Kyra slipped the shirt over his arms and fixed it till it was in place. Then she grabbed the keys to the jeep and they headed down to the lobby. After paying for the room, They both headed to the navy blue jeep.

"So where do you want to eat breakfast?" Kyra asked.

"I don't care. You can choose." Nikolas replied.

Kyra chose to go to waffle house, so that's where they went. They parked on the side of the building and went in. They seated their selves in a booth close to the door. The waitress came over to them.

"Welcome to Waffle House. What can I get you two to drink." The waitress asked.

"I will take some orange juice." Nikolas said.

"Same here" Kyra agreed.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your drinks." The waitress said before walking off.

They both looked at their menus. Kyra wasn't actually looking at hers. She was watching Nikolas look at his. He acted as if he had never looked at a menu before. Kyra already knew what she wanted. So she put her menu down and turned her attention to Nikolas.

"So, what are you going to get?" Kyra asked him.

"I don't know. What do you think I should get?" Nikolas asked Kyra as he put his menu down.

"You can get what ever you want. It's all good. I promise you'll like anything you get. If there is something you don't want, don't get it." Kyra said with a smile.

The waitress returned with their drinks. "Are you ready to order?" She asked with a smile at Nikolas.

Kyra cleared her throat. "I am ready. I'll have to get the chocolate chip waffles with bacon on the side."

The waitress wrote down Kyra's order. Then she looked at Nikolas again. "And you handsome?"

It made Kyra happy that Nikolas did not show any interest in the waitress.

"I want a strawberry waffle with sausage, bacon, and ham. An omelet with ham, cheese, and tomato in it. Go heavy on the cheese. A Texas sandwhich with egg and cheese. I also want a large bowl of cheese grits, four bacon, egg and cheese biscuits, and a triple serving of hashbrowns."

Kyra and the waitress both had their mouths wide open. Nikolas looked between them.

The waitress shook off the stupor and finished writhing down Nikkie's order. Then she walked off to get it.

* * *

Nikolas looked at Kyra. She just stared at him till their food came. It took three people to bring out Nikolas's order. Once it was placed, the waitress left the check and walked away.

"Man Nikkie. Did you get enough food?" Kyra laughed.

Nikolas couldn't answer because he was too busy eating. He ate every bit of the food he ordered. Kyra was suprised. She paid for the meal and together, they headed outside. Nikolas sniffed the air and froze as he caught the scent of the Hunters. He picked Kyra up and loaded her into the jeep. He grabbed the keys and started the jeep. He headed back toward the forest.

"Nikolas! What are you doing?"

"The Hunters were there Kyra. The Hunters were at that place looking for me. I had to get away before they spotted me."

"Well we are a safe distance away now. Can we stop so that we can switch places?"

Nikolas stopped and they switched places. Then Kyra turned them around. Nikolas began to freak out.

"Why are we going back this way? They'll catch us." Nikolas said looking around.

"Well if we are going to hide in the forest then we will need supplies."

"Alright but we need to hurry. They'll be on our trail soon."

Kyra pulled into the walmart parking lot. They entered walmart. When Nikolas spotted the greeter, he grinned. He knew the young shifter. Raul was one of his best friends.

"Well well, look what the wolf dragged in." Raul said coming up to Nikolas to give him a big hug.

"It's good to see you too Raul." Nikolas turned to Kyra. "Kyra this is Raul. He is an old friend of mine. Raul, this is Kyra."

Raul bowed. "It is good to meet such a pretty lady as yourself."

"Pleasure is all yours." Kyra laughed.

Raul looked back at Nikolas. "So why are you here man. It's been ages since you ever came into civilization."

Nikolas got serious. "We are followed by shadows."

"I see. Well I'll hook you up. Come with me." Raul turned and started walking toward the back of walmart. Nikolas grabbed Kyra's hand and pulled her along with a smile. Kyra got really close to Nikolas and leaned up.

"Nikolas, whats going on? Who is he?" Kyra asked.

"Raul isn't human. He is a panther shape shifter. He has been my friend ever since I saved his life from the Hunters years ago. He still thinks he owes me."

"Oh." Kyra said as they came to a stop.

Raul's arms came up. Here is all the camping equipment we have. I know some of the newer stuff that we haven't put on the shelf yet. It won't come out for another six month. I will give you those newer things. just get whatever you need." Raul turned away and headed off.

Nikolas grabbed all the things they would need. Matches, flashlight, fork, spoon, and knife kits. pots and pans. Kyra grabbed some sleeping bags, two pillows, a large medical and survival kit, and a cooler. Raul came back with a buggie full of items.

"This is the Coleman Elite Weathermaster 6-person tent with LED lighting. 17' by 9'. Also i have two Coleman Brazos 30 degree sleeping bags so you won't need those lousy things. And I have the Coleman CPX Portable Sink All-In-One with bonus Dining set bundle. And here, you might need this." Raul pulled out a gun. "Its a Marlin 60 Semi- automatic 22 rifle. I think you might need this."

Nikolas smiled and took the gun. "It is perfe..." A scent hit Nikolas like a run away train. The Hunters were here. A growl came up his throat.

Raul looked at Nikolas. "What is it friend?"

"They are here. I need to get away."

"Don't worry. Your jeep is in the back. I knew they were here and i had them move it to the back. This stuff in the buggie is empty. Your jeep is loaded with everything you will need. Take what you got in your hands and go. John here will lead the way." A man came around the corner.

"But we need to pay for it all." Kyra said.

"It's on the house. Don't you worry about it."

Nikolas quickly grabbed Raul into a great big hug. "Thank you Raul. You take care of yourself."

"You too man. Now get going!"


	5. Chapter 5

Nikolas and Kyra had been running for months. They were tired. Kyra wasn't used to constantly running with little to no food or rest. Kyra quickly became ill. Every time they had to get up and run only made it worse for her. Nikolas couldn't keep moving her. She was so weak that Nikolas now had to carry her on his back. They had to abandon the jeep way back. It was always leading a trail right to them that the Hunters gladly followed. So far they have had to move every day. But Kyra's health way quickly declining. She needed rest and food. So tonight, he set up the tent and placed Kyra in it.

Nikolas didn't want to leave her alone; but she needed food and they had none left. Nikolas knew he needed to go hunting. So off he went, against his better judgment, hoping he would find food fast. Luckily, Nikolas found and took down a deer within thirty minutes. So he took it and headed back to the campsite as quick as he could. But when he arrived at the campsite, he was greeted by the Hunters.

"He's back, Sir." One human said.

"Where's Kyra?" Nikolas demanded as anger and fear rose to the surface.

The lead Hunter motioned to a tree nearby. They had Kyra sitting on the ground, tied to the tree. Her face was even more pale then when he had left.

"Kyra!" Nikolas yelled as he went to move toward her. But someone tackled him from behind.

The Hunter that tackled him quickly tied his wrists behind his back. The lead Hunter approached him.

"Shame on you mutt. Your woman is very sick." The leader said.

"Please. Don't hurt her. Let her go back to her dad where she can get better." Nikolas said.

"Oh, don't worry. We won't hurt her. In fact we are just going to leave her there. Get him in the truck."

"No! Please, she's sick! Don't leave her there! She'll die! Please! I'm begging you!" Nikolas begged as they stood him up.

The leader laughed as they threw him into the back of the van they had brought.

"No! I can't leave her! Let me go! She needs help! She'll die! Please!" Nikolas begged more. Tears poured down his face at the thought of losing her.

The Hunters closed the back doors locking him in.

"Kyra!" He cried as they drove him away from the last person he held close.

* * *

Kyra could tell there was trouble. She could hear Nikolas crying and begging as someone, probably the Hunters, took him away. She was too weak to move. She could barely stay conscious. Even now blackness was taking over.

…...

Kyra came to. She wasn't sure where what time it was. All she could register before she passed out again was the heat of the sun.

…...

Something or someone was carrying here. She was so cold. So cold. It was so dark. Nikolas, where are you?

…...

Voices penetrated the deep fog that surrounded her. Something warm was being poured down her throat.

…...

Kyra groaned.

"I think she's coming too. Miss? Can you hear me?" A voice from next to Kyra said.

Kyra moaned and pried her eyes open. A man with light brown hair and green eye was looking down at her.

"How do you feel Miss?" He asked.

"Better." She replied.

"Good. I don't think there is any permanent damage. You'll need a lot of bed rest. You'll be weak for a while. Mind if I ask your name?"

"Kyra. Where am I? How did I get here?"

"We found you tied to a tree about a day ago. You were out there for about two days we think."

"Oh. Did you see a man there with me? I think they took Nikolas."

"Did you say Nikolas?" The man asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Don't worry about it. We'll talk about it after you get some rest."

And Kyra went to sleep.

* * *

Nikolas was strapped to a gurney when he woke up. The Hunters had knocked him out. His wrists, ankles and neck were strapped to the gurney. There was an iv running to his arm. He tested his restraints.

"Oh, your awake I see." The voice of the Hunter leader said as she approached. "How did you sleep." She said with a smile.

Nikolas growled at her.

"Alright, let get down to business. I'm going to ask you some questions. And your going to answer them. If you don't then you will suffer. You see this iv. It's full of a special made chemical. If you don't answer my questions, I'll hit this button here and a drop of that potion we made just for you will flow down to your arm. Then you'll regret your not answering. We clear?"

Nikolas growled again. Right now he was too worried about Kyra. She had been out there for at least three days. That's how long it took to get to the Hunter compound. He was begging that she be okay.

"First question. What is a shifters weakness? We know you all have one." The leader asked.

Nikolas smiled. "It's your bad breath." He said.

"Wrong answer." The lead Hunter said as she hit the button.

A drop of liquid slowly flowed down the tube. When it hit his blood stream, agony hit him hard. He howled out and his body thrashed in pain. After what seemed like forever, the pain died down some what but didn't fully go away.

"Alright. Now that we have an understanding, how about the correct answer."

"No." Nikolas would not doom his fellow shifters to the same fate his loved ones suffered.

The leader hit the button again. When the liquid hit his vein, the pain intensified. He howled out louder. Pain racked his body.

"Lets try a new question. Why can't our bullets penetrate your skin after you get so big?"

"Forget it! I'm not telling you crap!" Nikolas ground out.

"Fine. Its your suffering." She said and hit the button ten more times.

* * *

Kyra woke up feeling much better than before. The man was sitting next to her bed. When he saw she was awake, he stood and came over to her.

"I see you feel better." He said.

"Yep." Kyra said back.

"I should hope so. You were out for another three days."

"Three days! How many does that make total?" She asked surprised.

"'Bout six."

"No! Nikolas! He could be dead!" Kyra went to get up. Dizziness hit her like a slap in the face.

"Wooh there. You don't need to get up yet. So tell me. This Nikolas fellow. What is he?"

Kyra looked at the boy suspiciously. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"Oh, forgive me. I am Bowen. I am a wolf shifter."

"A wolf shifter? Nikolas said he was the last one." Kyra practically screamed.

"So your Nikolas is a wolf shifter as well?"

"Yes! But he was taken by the Hunters. That's how I ended up tied to a tree. I was sick before they tied me."

"Oh. So that's why you were so sick. Well don't you worry. We will find him. We have to save him." Bowen said. He stood. "Yet, why he would be traveling with a human is beyond me. Humans aren't the toughest species. No offense,"

"None taken. I agree in fact. I just want to find him."

"We will. I promise you."

Kyra sat up. "Why do you want to find Nikolas too?"

"Because me and the few wolves that remain are the survivors of his dad's pack. We were able to get away after Nikolas killed all the Hunters. Now we need an Alpha. That is Nikolas. And we will stop at nothing to find him."

"Where do we start?"

"Well first, if you want to come, We have to heal you up. If you want to stay, then we can get started."

"Which will get him home sooner?" Kyra asked.

Bowen seemed to have to think for a moment. "Well to heal you up and then search the surrounding area, about a month. If we start now, three weeks. And that's if the Hunter base is nearby."

"Start now. Don't you worry about me. Just get Nikkie home."

* * *

Nikolas was beaten and bruised. He had endured two weeks of the stupid potion crap they forced into his system. Not only that but Nikolas was sure he would never see Kyra again. Every day that passed made him even more sure that she was dead. HE hurt in mind and body. He was standing on razors edge. He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"Come on. Sarah needed him hooked up five minutes ago. I don't want to die today." One of his guards said.

The cell they kept him in opened. Two men entered and grabbed his arms. They dragged him to the exam room and hoisted him up onto a gurney. After strapping him in and hooking up the cursed iv, they left him alone with Sarah, the lead Hunter.

"So is it going to be another torture session today? Or are you actually going to talk today?" She asked waving her button in front of him.

"Lets get to it then. You know what I want to know. Now start talking."

Nikolas kept his mouth shut. His body was already in too much excruciating pain to think clearly anyway.

"Not going to talk huh? Alright then." She pushed that button.

That one drop of potion was the shove that pushed him over the edge. His mind went blank as his rage took over at full power.

Even in his rage, Nikolas could still make out certain things. His body was still strapped down and something was going horrible wrong with the Hunters security. What ever happened, it was big enough for Sarah to forget about him. He lay there, alone, all he could see was red.

"I found him!" A voice called.

Suddenly, there were new faces standing over him. "No, his in a rage. We are going to have to bind him. Grab some ropes fast."

One face disappeared. Another face looked over at the iv bag. "Hey, you don't think that's..."

"It is! It's that stuff that causes pain. And by the way his muscles are all tensed up, they've been using it. A lot! Get it out of him!"

The iv came out. The other face returned. "I got the rope."

"Alright. Be very careful. And very gentle. The level of pain he is in right now, every little touch is agony."

The straps were released. Nikolas bolted up swinging.

"Restrain him! Quick before he hurts himself!"

"Himself? What about us!"

Rope came around his arms, binding them to his side. Then more came around his wrists and ankles.

"Good. Now lets get him home."

Nikolas's body screamed in pain. He blacked out again.

* * *

When Bowen carried Nikolas into the house, Kyra was so happy. But that all changed when she noticed that Nikolas' eyes were blood red and he was tied up.

"What happened?" Kyra asked.

Bowen sat Nikolas on the bed and undid his ankle rope. "He's in a rage. The Hunters invented so liquid they call a potion. It causes excruciating pain in a shifter when a single drop hits our blood stream. For the last two weeks, That's all they've been doing to him. We found him strapped to a gurney with an iv full of the stuff hooked to him."

"Move!" Kyra yelled as she shoved past Bowen.

"No Kyra! He could hurt you!"

Kyra didn't listen. She climbed to bed to lay next to him. She wrapped her arms around him, causing him to thrash. She began petting his chest and crying into his neck.

"Shh." She said. "Your home now Nikolas. Your safe."

* * *

Nikolas was sinking in a pool of red. He was drowning and no matter how much he tried to swim, something was holding him down. He was drowning. He needed help. But what was the point. He had no one. Nothing left to care for. Kyra was gone. His mother was gone. His dad was gone. And he had failed to stay safe. He was about to give up when...

"Shh. Your home now Nikolas. Your safe."

It was Kyra's voice. _Kyra?_ He thought.

"It's alright now. Your safe from the Hunters. They can't get you now."

That was Kyra's voice again. Something about her voice seemed to pull him to the surface. He then realized, Kyra was his fated love. She was his mate.

Nikolas climbed out of the darkness toward the light that was growing. He caught that familiar scent. Felt that hand petting him. It was Kyra. Nikolas closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he saw his girl. Kyra was alive. She was okay. And most importantly, she was there with him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kyra?" Nikolas asked.

"Nikolas! Oh I'm so glad to see you again! I thought I had lost your forever." Kyra cried as she hugged Nikolas.

Despite the pain, Nikolas hugged Kyra close then cried because he couldn't get her closer. "Kyra! I was so afraid you were dead! Oh Kyra, I love you so much!"

"You... you love me?" Kyra asked stunned.

"Yes Kyra. I can't believe I didn't see it before. Kyra, your my fated female."

"I... I am? Really?" When Nikolas nodded, Kyra squealed. "I'm so happy! Oh Nikkie, I love you too!"

Just then the pain hit hard. Nikolas grunted and blackness over took him.

* * *

Nikolas woke up slowly. He was so sore. Every fiber of his being hurt. He carefully moved his head as he looked at his surroundings. He saw Kyra and another man standing outside the door to his room. Nikolas remembered the man. He was one of those who had helped rescue him. They hadn't noticed he was awake yet so he just listened to them talking.

"He will be okay, right? That potion stuff won't kill him." Kyra asked the man.

"Yes, he will be fine. And when he wakes up, we'll give him a special medicine that we made to fight the potions effects. Plus, it will help ease his pain. He still has a lot of the potion in his system. I'm just glad we found him when we did. After two weeks of going through that torture, and probably depression because he had no idea what happened to you, he was quickly giving up on living." The other man said to her.

"I'm just glad to have him back! Thank you so much for finding him. It means so much to me." Kyra hugged the man tight. Nikolas growled. He didn't like the idea of him touching her. Sure he saved her life, not to mention his, but Kyra was his.

Both of them heard his growl. Kyra turned her head and smiled big when she saw him.

"Nikkie!" She yelled as she rushed over to him. She hugged him tightly. "How do you feel? I bet your hungry."

Nikolas was too busy glaring at the man. Kyra followed his gaze.

"Who is he?" Nikolas asked with as much venom as he could add to his voice.

"Oh, right. Nikkie, this is Bowen. He was the one who saved you from that awful place."

Not really realizing he did it till after he did, Nikolas brought Kyra's face to his. He kissed her on the lips as hard as he could. She didn't seem to mind it. She even kissed him back. After a moment, Nikolas pulled back.

"Kyra, I was so afraid I had lost you." Nikolas said before kissing her again.

"I was afraid I had lost you too. I was afraid I was going to die. And I would have if it wasn't for Bowen. He found me."

Bowen cleared his throat. "Kyra, we need to give Nikolas his medicine. Can you hand me the bottle."

Kyra handed a bottle of pills to Bowen. "Here ya go."

Bowen opened the bottle and pulled out a capsule. Nikolas looked at the pill. He could see the medicine inside it. He quickly spoke up.

"No. I don't need any medicine." Nikolas said.

"You need to take it. It will help with the pain. Plus it will help your system burn the potion faster." Bowen held the pill out toward Nikolas.

"No. I don't need it. I'm not any any pain."

"Nikkie, just take it. It will make you feel better. Plus it makes you drowsy. That way you can get some sleep while it helps you." Kyra smiled.

"I...Do...Not...Need...It!" Nikolas said. He started to get up out of the bed they had put him in. As soon as he moved his leg, pain shot through him. It felt like some one beat him with a cast iron frying pan, then dipped him in boiling oil, pulled him out, hit him with a big rig, then hacked his body apart with a chain saw to sale him on e-bay. He couldn't hold in the loud grunt that came up.

"See! You are in pain." Kyra said.

"You do need the medicine." Bowen said.

"No. And that's final." Nikolas would have crossed his arms but the pain was too much. Not that he would ever admit it.

"Fine. Bowen, I'll take the medicine to the kitchen. You hungry Nikolas?" Kyra asked.

Nikolas smiled. "I could eat."

Kyra smiled back, took the medicine from Bowen and left. Bowen looked shocked that Kyra had given up the fight so quickly. Bowen sat in a chair next to the bed and sighed.

"Okay, so I guess I had better explain to you the truth." Bowen said.

"What truth?" Nikolas asked.

"Well, do you remember when your dad died in the last fight against the Hunters?"

"How do you know about my dad?" Nikolas asked confused.

"Well after you went into a rage and started attacking the Hunters, Me and a few others that had left to hunt not long after you did came back from the hunt after smelling blood. We stayed hidden out of fear that, in your rage, you would attack and kill us. So after it was all over and you had ran off, me and the other five looked through the injured and helped who we could. We managed to save about a hundred and thirty of the original nine hundred of the pack. I'm sorry there isn't more.

"Any way, since your dad is gone, you take over as the Alpha wolf of the pack. So we looked for you. Followed you around, trying to catch up to you. One night, we were checking the surrounding woods, when we caught the scent of smoke. We followed it till we came across a camp site, where we found Kyra tied to a tree. She was pale and very sick. And from the looks of the barely alive fire and some other things, She had been there for about, for two or three days. We brought her here and tended to her. She kept mumbling your name in her sleep. When she woke, we asked her about you. She wasn't able to do any talking so we let her rest more. When she became able to talk, and eat, again, she explained that she was traveling with you.

"She also told us that she thought the Hunters had taken you. We quickly went about looking for you as she continued to heal. She was so happy when we told her that we had found you. She helped pack everything so that we could go save you." Bowen paused to let it all sink in.

"No. None of this is true. It can't be." Nikolas couldn't believe. He had lost everything that day.

"How can I prove it to you?" Bowen asked.

"If it is all true, then why didn't you howl? I would have recognized you and come to you."

"We knew the Hunters were after you. We didn't want to give away our position or yours."

"I still don't believe it." Nikolas couldn't risk believing in something that wasn't possible.

"Then I will prove it to you." Bowen stood and moved the chair out of his way. He looked at Nikolas and changed into his wolf form. Nikolas couldn't believe the relief that flowed through him when he saw the gray wolf standing in beside the bed. Bowen changed back and knelt down beside the bed. "You see. I am telling the truth. I am a wolf shifter, just like you. And there are more of us. And you, Nikolas, are our Alpha." Bowen bowed before him.

* * *

Nikolas was still taking it all in when Kyra returned. She was carrying a bowl full of what smelled like the cheesy hamburger mac Hamburger Helper. Bowen stood up and smiled at her. "I told him, just as you wanted me to. But I think it might be a bit too much for him to handle right now. So I'll give you two some alone time and check in on him later."

Kyra nodded as Bowen left. Then she moved the chair back beside the bed and sat down. She scooped up of spoonful of Hamburger Helper. Nikolas was proud of his sharp nose. She put the spoon to his mouth. "So, how are you taking it all?" She asked feeding him a bite and scooping up more.

"I just can't believe there were more shifters out there. And they were looking for me. I must be dreaming. Is this some kind of dream or something." Nikolas took another bite.

"Not unless we are having the same dream." She fed him another bite. "I'm just glad this all worked out for you." Another bite. "I'm also glad I have you back."

Nikolas swallowed bite after bite till all of his food was gone. Then he looked at Kyra. "I have something to tell you, Kyra."

"Okay."

"When I was coming out of the rage I was in when they found me, I remember your voice was like a safety rope. I locked onto it and pulled myself out of the red haze. It was so sweet and calming. I realized then that I need you around. Kyra, you are my fated female. My fated mate."

Kyra seemed shocked, then she smiled. "i am so glad to hear that. I was afraid I'd have to let you go."

Nikolas smiled at that. Then he noticed he was starting to feel tired. He was wide awake a second ago. Before he started eating. Then the truth hit him. Kyra had taken his medicine with her to the kitchen.

"Kyra, you drugged me!" Nikolas said.

"Nikkie, you wouldn't have taken it any other way. You needed it. I'm sorry."

"Kyra, how could you trick me like that! I trusted you. And you trick me!"

"You can be so stubborn sometimes. I just did what was good for you. You'll thank me one day. Maybe not today, but one day." Kyra leaned down and kissed Nikolas on the head. "Sleep tight my sweet Nikolas." And then she left.

Nikolas was tired and angry. She had tricked him into taking that medicine. She had drugged his food. Well, no matter how angry he was, there was no fighting it. He tried but it didn't work. Nikolas sighed as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Kyra looked at Nikolas as he slept. He seemed so peaceful. Kyra hated the fact that she had to trick Nikkie like she did. But she was telling the truth when she said he was stubborn. He rarely complained when he was in pain, even though Kyra could always tell when he hurt. Bowen came back into the room.

"Is he asleep?" Bowen asked.

"Yep. Did you tell him about you? And the other shifters?"

"Yes, I told him. I'm not entirely sure how he is taking all the new information though. Anyway when he wakes up again, we need to try to get him to move around. It will help the medicine take effect faster." Bowen said, running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, okay."

Bowen left. And then she was alone.


End file.
